Is It Bad to Fall for Your Bandmate?
by HevenlyDemonicAngel
Summary: Soul 'Eater' Evans, lead singer and guitarist of famous band, "Weapons of Mass Destruction", is about to cross paths with an unknown blast from the past; Maka Albarn from internationally-famous girl-group,"Angel or Not" Cheonsa Yeoba 'i think i know her'
1. Prologue:That's what you think

**Is It Bad to Fall for Your Bandmate?**

**HI! I am SOOOOO sorry I havn't uploaded anything but, you see, i have a, er...problem...  
**

**...HOW THE _FUCK _DO YOU UPDATE SOMETHING!  
**

**I don't know what to do, It;s too confusing.**

** please help. ;w;  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Caught Like a Fly by Falling In Reverse, The Boys by SNSD, or Soul Eater(sadly TTwTT)  
**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

_**Now! Performing live with their new single, "The Boys", is Cheonsa Yeoba!(1)**_

_I can tell you're looking at me, I know what you see. Any closer and you'll feel the heat! (GG!)_

_You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me every look will make it hard to breathe. (PRX) WE BRING THE BOYS OUT!_

_**They're amazing, they're bold, and you know you love them! Now singing Caught Like a Fly, is Weapons of Mass Destruction!**_

_ATTENTION, ATTENTION EVERYONE! I got a couple things I would like to get off my chest...HAHA! FRIENDS! Who the FUCK needs them? You know you are…_

"…_**In other news, international singing sensations, Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and the Thompson twins: Liz and Patti, more commonly known as Cheonsa Yeoba, or "Angel or Not", will be moving to the United States to cover more of their fan base. When asked during an interview, they had said, "**__Sometimes it's nice to get out of the K-pop/J-pop genre, and plus, we might as well visit our Hometowns while at it. We like to think of it as a new adventure_**." **_**Well, there you have it folks. If you live in the USA keep an eye out for this feisty girl-group.**__**You'd be surprised what you can find. Now, live in Death City, is Tom with the weather report…" **_Blackstar muted the TV after he heard about the popular girl-band wondering about their new arrival in the music world.

"Hey, Soul?" Blackstar asked.

"Hm?" Soul lazily replied from the kitchen where he was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Have you ever heard of Cheonsa Yeoba?" asked Blackstar. Soul seemed to stop frozen at his best friend's words. _'Where have I heard of them before?'_ Soul shrugged off the thought and acted as if it didn't matter. "Nah, not really. Why you asking?" Blackstar calmly removed himself from his spot on the couch calmly walking toward the kitchen. "I just saw something about them on TV. Apparently, they're the hottest thing in Japan, Korea, and all of Europe, or something." Soul was surprised at how popular they must be. "Maybe we should go see one of their concerts or something. You know, to check them out and see if they're worthy enough to be in a country where their god and his subordinates are!" Soul face-palmed at his long-time friend's words. "Of course. Just when he talks seriously he starts with the god complex." Soul managed to grumble under his breath.

Soul, Blackstar, and their other friend, Death The Kid (or just Kid for short), are part of the well-known band, "Weapons of Mass Destruction". They had started the band in their teen years, while they were still in high school. Eventually after playing some gigs, they got assigned a record deal with Death Jam Records.

Although, Kid's father, Shinigami-sama, owns said record label, they all decided that if they were going to make it big they were going to do it by them selves. Since then, it had been four years and their fan-base just keeps getting bigger.

Blackstar was the bands drummer. Although he was a moron with a god-complex, he can keep the beat and loves what he does so he makes sure not to mess up. Kid plays the Guitar and Bass, mostly. He also does the back-up vocals of most of the songs. And Soul is the lead vocalist/guitarist.

"What's this about Angels or Not?" asked Kid as he was coming down the stairs to their condo. "Because if we're talking about going to one of their concerts, my father has already arranged for us to go anyway. Something about meeting one of his most successful groups." Soul eyes widened shock and the fact that he was _very _impressed. It takes a lot of skill and hard work to be one of Shinigami-sama's best groups. Kid, noticing Soul's reaction from the corner of his eye, turned and looked at him. "Soul, are you afraid they might be better than us?" Kid asked with a bemused smirk gracing his face. Soul suddenly frowned and stared at his friend as if Kid was being a complete idiot and didn't notice. "Why would I be," Soul asked rhetorically, "Just because some popular girl group comes from Japan, Korea, or where ever the _hell _they're from doesn't mean we panic. We greet them to _our _country and show them who's boss." Soul ended incredibly pleased with him self thinking he won this round, but when Kid started snickering, he caught his attention immediately. "That's what you think, Soul."


	2. Airports and De'ja vu

"_Is it them?"_

"_OMG, HERE THEY COME!"_

_The entire area of the airport went wild upon seeing the four band member exit the plane. Soul, Blackstar, and Kid were waiting for them next to the gate, along with their body guards to keep the crowd under control as they came out._

_According to Kid, they were going to the airport to pick up the girls and then relax for the next two weeks or so until all the plans for the tour are in order._

_Soul knew they were popular, but he didn't know that they were _this_ popular. _

'If the girls were from Korea, how are they popular_ here?' Soul thought._

_First came out Liz, the manager and co leader of the group. She had long light-brown hair that cascaded down to her hips and curves that can make men stop-'n-stare. All that combined with eyes the perfect shade of blue, made a goddess. She was wearing navy-blue, off-the-shoulder top with a panda on it with some worn out skinny- jeans and black ankle boots. _

_Next was Patti, Liz's younger sister and fellow band mate. Though Patty was younger, she was more developed in the, ahem, _chest _area. Her short golden hair was put up into two cute pigtails which complemented her young face and aquamarine eyes smoothly. She was wearing an orange spaghetti strap shirt with a giraffe on top of big pink letter saying, "_**GIRAFFE FTW!"**_ in big neon pink letters, white, knee-length Capri's and pink flip-flops._

_After Patti, came Tsubaki, a tall Japanese girl whose long midnight-black hair and _very well _endowed figure gave way to innocent cobalt-blue eyes. She had on a blue summer dress that reached below her knees and had on white ballet-flats with blue stars on the side._

_Then last to come out, was Maka. Her shoulder-length, ashen-blonde hair was tied into a low side ponytail, and bangs that went just above her multi-green eyes. Though she was what a judge mental person would call, "flatchested", she had natural beauty that could make up for it any day. Her mile-long legs were showed off with black shorts and a purple top that left the short sleeves hanging loosely around her shoulders left her swan-like neck exposed._

_The only thing Blackstar and Soul could do was gap as Kid walked toward the girls and as soon as they saw him, they all came running up to him to hug him._

_Although…something about that last girl kept Soul's mind on overdrive while tried to think of where he's seen her before._

* * *

Both Souls and Blackstar's jaws dropped when they all hugged him and said something around the line of, "KID WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"(Though they couldn't tell because of their muffled voices)

"Liz, are you crying?" Kid asked as they all got inside the limo. "No…I uh, I-I'm allergic to your cologne..." Liz said while looking away blushing. Kid rolled his eyes as one of his best friends lied…again.

"Well, I suppose we should get you all introduced. Girls, this is Soul and Blackstar, my fellow bandmates in Weapons of Mass Destruction," Kid stated. Muffled hellos went around the limo as they tried to make themselves acquainted. "Hello," said Tsubaki with a warm smile, "My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Guitar/Bass player and 2nd vocalist to Angel or Not." "Sup people!" Patti yelled with an enthusiastically childish voice,"I'm Patti Thompson, 3rd vocalist and drummer!" "Yo, I'm Liz Thompson, Manager and co-leader of this here group," said Liz trying her best to make a sophisticated first impression. "And I'm Maka, lead guitarist/vocalist of Angel or Not," Maka said with a confident smile. Maka kept thinking about Soul, where has she seen him before. She has this strange feeling that she knows him from somewhere but…_where?_

* * *

_**trollololololol! cliffy!**  
_

_**I'm so sorry i couldn't upload anymore or make this chappy longer, but i have A TON of missing assignments(almost literally) and school's a bitch, but HAVE NO FEAR! I'm paying my best friend and her *coughbitchcough* friend to to my math and history homework!  
**_

_**BWAHAHAHAHAH!  
**_

_**but I'm also donating to charity because they're trying to score some One Direction tickets.  
**_

_**go figure.  
**_

_**anyways, thank you for all of the alerts and favorites  
(I've never in my life thought i could be so loved...even if it IS via internet!)  
**_

_**Love yous~!  
**_

_**-  
**_**The Delightful Child, HDA  
**


	3. Getting Warmer

**heh, I'm so sorry i haven't been updating! I've been having writers block lately and...well lates face it, Tumblr is addicting! w  
**

**thank you to all those of you who reviewed! now without further ado...**

**(DISCLAIMER: I lost the deed to Soul Eater when Okubo created it...nuff said)**

* * *

They soon arrived at Gallows Manor, or, what officials and everyone else call, Death Jam Records. as soon as they got out of the limo they were swarmed by news reporters and paparazzi asking them if they had anything to say about a supposed "rivalry" between the two bands. everyone quickly ignored them and ran or the entrance before the paparazzi could follow.

as soon as they entered they saw Mortem Death, or, as people more commonly refer him, Lord Death. "Wazzup wazzup wazzap?,"he said in his wacky voice, "How ya doin' ladies and gents?" "We are doing well father," responded Kid. "we just wanted to confirm the arrival of Angel or Not, as you can see," Kid gestured to the group of girls beside him. "Hello ladies! I trust your trip from Seoul went rather smoothly?" Lord Death asked the new arrivals.

_"so. they're from Seoul, South Korea...interesting..." _Soul thought. After an hour car drive from the airport to the Record Label, he _still_ can't get his mind around that girl, Maka, he thinks, off his mind. He seems to know her from somewhere-

_**-When are we going to get there Wes?" Soul asked his brother as they were driving to somewhere. "in time little brother." was all Wes had said. He was bored again and leaned against the window, deep in thought-**_

Soul seemed to snap out of his trance as they arrived to their extended condo. "_what was that about?..." _ As they all stepped out, the girls seemed to be arguing with Kid about carrying their won luggage to their respective rooms.

"Oh, stop being a gentleman for five seconds and let us carry our own weight!" Maka replied as she pulled her luggage from Kid's over-exhausted arms forcefully. Tsubaki was already holding onto her own luggage seeing as there was an argument taking place. Kid sighed, "Fine, fine, but good luck with carrying it up the stairs-" Kid was cut off as he saw Maka hold up both her bags in the air as if they were weightless. BlackStar, now laughing, yelled "HA! KID YOU'RE SUCH A WIMP! I BET I CAN HOLD THOSE UP IN THE AIR KYAHAHAHAHAH!" Maka had a deadpan look on their her face as she said, "How much are you willing to bet?" BlackStar puffed out his chest and said "10,000 dollars." Everyone, but Maka, who has a smug look on her face, looked at him in shock. "BlackStar you shouldn't be betting that much on something you don't know about!" Kid half-yelled. Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki, finally getting a hold of the situation, sighed and looked away smiling. Soul, who lost track of what's happened, just observed from the sides. "You're on." was all Maka said. BlackStar stepped up and bent to pick up Maka's luggage. "HA! Be ready to loose 10,000 dollar-ARRH!" Tsubaki was giggling and looking away, Liz was trying to suppress herself from laughing hysterically, Patti WAS laughing hysterically, Maka had a sly-smile still on her face, Kid face palmed and Soul was just staring in mild-amusement. BlackStar was straining himself to get it an inch above ground, managing to yell, "GOD DAMMIT! WHAT DO YOU CARRY IN HERE, BRICKS?" though gritted teeth. Maka's smile got wider as she walked up to BlackStar, bent down and said, "Nope. _Books._"

Maka grabbed her baggage and walked up the stairs, more like _skipped_ up the stairs, happily. Then suddenly she turned around and said, "Oh! and I'll take my 10k in cash, please," with one of the most innocent, sickeningly _sweet_ smiles anyone has ever seen. She then looked at everyone and added, "Kid, would you be so kind as to show us our rooms before dark?" and resumed her happy-stair-skipping ways.

As the rest of the girls got their own bags out of the truck, BlackStar, who was hunched over, sweating, and heavily panting, by the way, turned around to his two best friends and bandmates and said,"...BOOKS?" Then slowly, and with a lot of effort, treading up the stairs of their over-sized condo. To the side of him, he could see the rest of the girls move quickly passed him, shaking their heads slowly mumbling things around the lines of "poor kid" and "what are we gonna do with that girl"

later that day, Kid suggested they should get to know each other better, so they decided on going out to eat. They made reservations at Benihanna(1) and decided _not_ to take the limo for obvious reasons. Instead they went in Soul's 1959 Chrysler Imperial..which only made a _slight_ difference.

When they arrived, there wasn't paparazzi, which they were great full for.

But who knew fangirls memorize license plates and chase after cars? Not them.

After having everyone sign twenty girl's t-shirts, cds, phones, etc... They _finally_ got the chance to go inside and eat. While everyone started getting accustomed to each others company, Kid got them their table. Maka, who's happy-high was dying down, kept thinking about the some-what _vision_ she got on their way there.

_**"Daddy, are we there yet?" Maka was playing with the skirt of her long, black dress, after having played with her ribbons and curling her finger around her curly pigtails. "Not yet sweetheart. The concert hall is thirty minutes away,"responded her father. She groaned in complaint. 'how long is this ride anyway?'-**_

Maka snapped out of her trance when she smelled food. The last thing she'd eaten was a stale chicken sandwich and peanuts from her flight.


End file.
